tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt is a grey and blue cybernetic Scout hunter concept created by Blastertronus. His theme is Soundwave's theme from Transformers: Robots in Disguise. And his battle theme is Grand Motherboard from Terraria: Enigma mod. Bio The Creator is coming up with a new origin for Thunderbolt! Personality and behavior Thunderbolt is the spy master and covert agent who uses various technology to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for transmissions and creeping bitches like you out. Appearance He wears a the romevision shoulder pieces of the robot pyro, the Thighs of the scout robot, Blue Little Drumming man, Sole Savior, Sneaky Sleeves, Batter's Bracers, a Battalion's Backup, the Thoracic Support, Teufort Knight, and virtual viewfinder Powers and Abilities * Transformation - Because he's a specially made robot (with a human soul, brain, and heart, He can transform into a fast yet very small A-10 Thunderbolt II, he can also use this for going over obstacles, avoiding enemy defenses and securities, and committing air strikes. **He's also a triple changer, which means he has a second alt mode, and that second ult mode is a motorcycle. he usually use this second ult mode to get pass certain obstacles or just because he does not want to use his jet mode. * Doppelgänger Morphing - Because of his transformation ability, he can alter his form to take on the appearance of others, yet he can only transform into that person if he kills said person. * Electricity Absorption - He also power to absorb electricity and utilize it in some way, buy Utilize it, he just use it for killing. He's equipped with various weaponry to use the electricity he absorbed to make it into various shapes such as swords or knives, or he can shoot it from his palms or the previously mentioned "Gun face". * Skills - Thunderbolt is a Master at using any kind of weapon, this means if he gets his hands on a alien weapon, he would know how to use it. **he also knows several martial arts which add to his shear skills at hand to hand combat and use of any kind of melee weapons. * Intelligents '''- Thunderbolt has a very high IQ, this makes him good at almost anything whether its math of using it to lay out traps and stuff, this also makes him very unpredictable and dangerous at the same time. * '''Hacking Intuition - Thunderbolt knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him and/or his comrades in various situations. * Recording Manipulation: - 'Like Soundwave, Thunderbolt can create, shape and manipulate all forms of recording of information, including CDs, documents, books, USB devices, cassettes, computers, videos, writing, etc. He can alter recordings to make it say something false rather than something true, or make it gibberish and incomprehensible. *'Teleportation - as you might alright know, teleportation is the theoretical transfer Energy of Matter or from one point to another without traversing the physical space between him, But Thunderbolt usually likes to use this ability to catch his opponent by surprise, **yet he's very limited to using teleportation and how far he can go, mostly because of his transformation ability *'Congenital insensitivity to pain' - very few people might know that that he can't feel pain because he suffers from Congenital Analgesia. This means that if he gets injured in any shape or form he can walk it off like if it was nothing. He uses it to his advantage in battle for obvious reasons. *'An unnamed Special Attack' - nothing is known about it with the exception that it works similar to that of Sombra's EMP Ult, ad he has to Transform into his Radio mode to use it. *'Master reflexes' - Thunderbolt is known by many to have the ability to defect and reflect attacks with his arms or just down right dodge the attack Weaknesses and Faults *'Destruction of head' - Thunderbolt can be easily taken by Destroying his head in any shape or form. This can also kill him, but because he has a healing factor he will just simply come back, yet it can slow him down from doing his work. So the only to kill him for good is by destroying his body after the head, which can be very hard due to the fact that its some what indestructible. Trivia *his character ws inspire by Transformers prime Soundwave, and Transformers animated Shockwave *He was originally Blastertronus's Tf2Sona Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Butchers Category:Intellectuals Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:BLU Team Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Crossover Freaks